


It's our destiny.

by Oceanis



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanis/pseuds/Oceanis
Summary: It had been a long day, possibly it felt longer that it should have. But to everyone's delight, it came the time where the students would go to a popular karaoke near to the academy. Thanks to the connections with the group's famous idol, getting in wasn't a problem.





	It's our destiny.

It had been a long day, possibly it felt longer that it should have. But to everyone's delight, it came the time where the students would go to a popular karaoke near to the academy. Thanks to the connections with the group's famous idol, getting in wasn't a problem. 

“This room is amazing!” the skilled swimmer yelled with excitement, eyes glimmering at the sight of the beautiful private room. “It's one of the best rooms for karaokes you can find, it's my favorite!” Sayaka explained. 

Everyone accommodated themselves quickly, some sitting and laying on the multiple couches, others rapidly grabbing a microphone and getting ready to sing. 

Karaoke nights were the few occasions where all the students could share time together and have fun.

“Is anyone hungry?” Ishimaru yelled, while reading the menu chart. The stoic goth, who was studying the room, started walking towards Kiyotaka’s direction - “I'm not necessarily hungry, but we could do with some drinks.” her statement was immediately followed by agreements from Kuwata, Hagakure and Oowada. 

The ultimate moral compass sighed - “Fine, but you better not get wasted!” “C’mon man, tomorrow's saturday, cut us some slack.” Kuwata refuted. It was decided, some drinks and snacks, the last one requested by Asahina, were ordered. 

The room was lively, you could see people smiling and laughing, but even so, there was someone whose gaze was still lost, and the Idol could notice that. 

“... Celestia?” - She was startled, still gazing at the glamorous room. “Ah Maizono, is everything alright?” “I was about to ask you the same.” The gambler's gaze turned to the blue-haired idol. “Why is that?” “Everybody is having fun, even Kirigiri and Mukuro are happy, why aren't you having fun?”

“You are mistaken, I'm simply admiring the beauty of this room” - as she said, she stared at the dazzling walls. “It reminds me of my mansion.” 

“Oh, is that so?” “Indeed, the designs on these walls and the ceiling are extremely intricate.”

"I see, hmm… Would you like to sit down with me? You can still tell me about your mansion!" Sayaka offered her. 

"... I don't see why not." - she replied, accepting her offer. She position herself closely to the idol. "It makes me miss my darling." 

"D-darling?" Sayaka couldn't help but to be shocked at those words, Celestia had affection for someone else? -"yes, Grand Bois Chéri, my sweet kitten."

"Ah…" The idol was mixed with emotions, but quickly snapped back. "Couldn't you get him here?" "No, they said no mascots were allowed." 

There was a moment of silence between the two, you really couldn't tell what each was thinking. "I used to have a pet too-" This prompted the gambler to shift focus into Sayaka. "A cat, too, a Siamese. I miss her from time to time, but I always remember the happy moments we shared… It keeps me strong, and looking forward to going back home."

"I didn't think you were a cat person." Celestia giggled. "I appreciate the advice, Sayaka. Thank you."

Maizono noticed that by sharing her love for her pet, Celestia looked happier, even if it was hard to tell by her mannerisms, she felt it. They kept talking and talking, the hours passed like minutes. 

It was time for the karaoke to close, and for them to go back to their dorms. Everyone was laughing, sharing their happiest moments of the night out. Things were as usual in the dorms, some doing silly stuff and others gossiping. 

Sayaka was getting ready to go to sleep, she wore her pink, frilly nightgown, and brushed her hair like she routinely did, when she heard a knock on her door. She just said -"Come in!", expecting Naegi, maybe Aoi or Kuwata to enter. Except she was met with Celestia. 

She was shocked, but with delight. "Oh Celestia!" she finished brushing her hair and jumped into her bed. "What brings you-" She went speechless when she realized Celestia didn't have her long, curly twintails on. In fact, she was perhaps more surprised she didn't have… Long hair. 

"Fufu, I know, it must be a surprise to see me like this. They're merely extensions, but you're the first to see me without them." The idol was still in some shock. "Woah, short hair looks amazing on you" -Celestia took this by surprise, and blushed slightly. "A-ah, thank you Maizono. You look even prettier in that pink gown."

At this point both were blushing, but Sayaka almost lost it at the mention of 'even prettier', so Celestia thought she was pretty? 

"Thank you hehe." she laughed, flustered as well. "So, what did you want?" 

"I just wanted to thank you for today, it was very nice spending time with you." She approached the idol, sitting on her bed. "Oh Celes, there's no need to thank me!" they were close, extremely close to each other. Face to face. 

Celestia raised her hand and gently caressed Maizono's right cheek. She was, again, flustered by this, she didn't really know what to do in return, but she didn't mind this. Not at all. 

Celestia put her face closer to hers. They stare at each other's eyes for a bit before their lips met. A soft, sweet kiss, that lasted a few seconds. 

Afterwards Celestia got up and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned around to see the idol's face burning red. "How does hanging out tomorrow sound?" "S-sounds great!" -Sayaka attempted to regain her posture to answer Celestia. "Good, then, see you tomorrow." She opened the door and before leaving said -"Do dream of me, kitty."- right after she closed the door, leaving Sayaka a flustered mess. 

She took a few minutes to process what happened, and later on she layed in bed. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw Celestia's eyes glimmer before kissing her. She touched her lips, remembering the brief kiss and how soft the gambler's lips were. 

She chuckled to herself before finally going to sleep. 

"see you tomorrow." 

She smiled the whole night, even in her sleep.


End file.
